Annabelle Daughter of Pinocchio
by Lazbro64
Summary: 12 years after Pinocchio becomes a real boy Geppetto has passed away. Pinocchio follows in his footsteps and builds a puppet of his own that immediately comes to life and becomes his new daughter. Now he and Jiminy cricket have to keep her from making the same mistakes he made and when a great tragedy befalls Pinocchio Annabelle sets out to prove she can be a real responsible girl.
1. The wooden girl

**********This is my own personal sequel to the Disney Film, I always wanted to see or read about a girl Pinocchio so I made one myself and made her his daughter. I really love as I think it's story that truly lives tot he original.  
**

* * *

******Chapter-1 The wooden Girl**

* * *

It was winter time, and the little town was covered in snow. Everyone wore big heavy coats, scarfs, and ear muffs to shield themselves from the cold. In Geppetto's old house Pinocchio had just light a fire in the fireplace to warm the house. He sat in an old rocking chair that Geppetto had made with the little pink cat nesting in his lap purring as Pinocchio stroke his hand gently on her back.

"It's so quiet around here, Figy." said Pinocchio to the cat.

"I miss my father, my old friends, so many things have changed." He said thinking back to all the great adventures he had from Stromboli's puppet show, to Pleasure Island, and Monstro the whale. Pinocchio had been very lonely since Geppetto pasted away, and the only company he had was the cat.

"I wish, I wish I had a child of my own to look after, someone to take care of, and for you to play with." He said to the cat closing his eyes and rocking back and forth in the chair.

Suddenly Figaretta lifted her head up and saw something that looked like a little ball of light fluttering around the house, the cat watched it fly around and around as if it seemed to be looking for a place to rest. Then it flew over to a pile of wood next to the fireplace, and after a few circles it slowly descended into a piece of wood. The cat jumped out of Pinocchio's lap and ran over looking for the little ball of light but didn't see it anywhere, just then one of the logs started to wiggle and shake, the kitten meowed and scratched at it with it's little paws, the meows had awoken Pinocchio from his nap.

"What's the matter, Figy?" He asked seeing the cat over by the wood pile, suddenly the wooden log the cat was scratching at rolled off the pile and over to Pinocchio's feet. He bent down, picked it up and examined it more closely. It looked like an ordinary piece of pine wood like all the others, but then he heard a thumping sound like the beating of a heart inside.

"Surely this is no ordinary piece of wood." Said Pinocchio. Then he thought he heard a tiny voice from the wood and put it up to his ear, he could barely make it out but he was almost certain he heard a little voice call him "DADDY" at that moment Pinocchio knew in his heart just what he would do. He carried the log over to his father's old work table and sat the log down. Figaretta climbed up a chair, then jumped onto the table, watched, and meowed as Pinocchio got out his tools and paint.

"I'm going to make you into a beautiful marionette, so you can sing, and dance, and play just like a child." Said Pinocchio as he picked up his carving blade and went to work on his little masterpiece.

First he made the head, then the ears, and two little eyes which he painted blue. Suddenly to Pinocchio's amazement the eyes started to blink, the pupils moved around looking at around observing everything around it then look directly at it's maker.

"Well look at that, it's alive! Welcome to the world little one." Pinocchio greeted as the eyes gave him a happy little wink. Then he carved it a cute little nose that looked just like his when he was a puppet. When he finished the nose he carved a little mouth and the puppet took it first breath of air.

"Ah that's better, now I can talk, thank you daddy." A sweet little girls voice came from the puppets mouth so politely. Pinocchio was touched when he heard the little wooden girl call him her father.

"Your very welcome my dear, now hold still while I make the rest of you." Pinocchio picked her up went back to making the the lower body, as he carved her back and stomach, and painted her face the puppet girl laughed and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Pinocchio asked.

"Hahaha! That's tickles me!" She giggled, once Pinocchio was finished he sat her down and started to make a pair of arms and legs, figaretta crept over to the puppet putting up her front paws and sat on her hind legs and meowed at the her.

"Hello, what's your name?" The girl said to the little cat looking up at her like she was some kind of strange creature, but the little cat couldn't talk so it just meowed.

"Meow, That's a funny name." Said the girl.

"That's not her name sweetie, it's Figaretta, she's a cat, and you can play with her soon as I'm done." Said Pinocchio.

After he made the arms and legs he glued a head of brown hair with a long pony tail to the puppets head, then picked up his hammer and gently started to attach the limbs to the girls body.

"OUCH! Daddy that hurts!" She cried from the pain she felt as her father nailed the arms to the shoulders.

"Sorry, just hold still dear, I'm almost done." Pinocchio apologized amazed that she was able to feel pain, the girl endured the pain as her father finished attaching both the arms and legs to the body.

"There you go all done, now try them out." He told her. The girl started moving her arms and legs wiggling her fingers and toes, and everything seemed to be working fine.

"Everything's working daddy, now I can move." She said smiling and kicking her legs with joy.

"Well my dear, now that your finished I ought to give you a name." Said Pinocchio scratching his head trying to think of a name for his little wooden daughter.

"Aha! I know just the name for you, Annabelle, Annabelle Pinocchio, do you like that name?" He asked the little puppet girl.

"Annabelle? Hmm, I LOVE IT! Annabelle! Te-he!" She said laughing and clapping her hands, Pinocchio picked her up and sat her down on the hard wooden floor. Figaretta jumped down off the table and down onto the floor as well.

"Alright Annabelle try to stand and I'll teach you how to walk." said Pinocchio.

"Uh, OK."

Annabelle carefully lifted herself up, having just come to life she wasn't sure how to stand properly. Her legs wobbled like jello as she tried to straighten them but she lost her balance and fell down with the sound of wood clattering as her bottom hit the floor. Figaretta jumped back with a fright when she heard the sound the girl gave off. Pinocchio laughed a little as the girl slowly picked herself up to try again. After two more tries Annabelle was finally able to stand on her own. Pinocchio walked over held her up by her arms and showed her how to walk.

"Now one step at a time, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot." Said Pinocchio stepping along as the little wooden girl took each little baby step bending her knees and stepping every time her father moved his feet.

After a few minutes Pinocchio let go and Annabelle started walking around the room all on her own. She was filled with joy and excitement, she ran around the house chasing poor little Figaretta over chairs, and under the tables. Then she saw the snow falling out the window and before Pinocchio knew it she was pulling the door open and running out into the street.

"Annabelle! Don't go outside it's freezing, YOUR NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" Pinocchio shouted grabbing his coat and rushing out the door after her.

* * *

**The way Annabelle comes to life is similar to the original collodi story, Geppetto Figaro and Cleo a no longer around and Figaretta is my own creation as well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will keep reading. **


	2. Chapter-2 The cricket

**Here's the second one. Since this site has a spell checker, I can fix my mispell's and errors. **

* * *

Annabelle ran through the town laughing and having the time of her life seeing all the amazing and interesting sights around her. The towns people wore very surprised to see a little wooden child running about in the snow with no coat or anything.

"ANNABELLE! ANNABELLE! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Pinocchio running after trying to stop her. But the wooden girl was so quick he could barely keep up, and she was making a big seen as the people laughed and pointed that them.

"STOP HER SOMEONE! STOP THAT GIRL!" Pinocchio yelled. Just ahead a policemen wearing a blue uniform and big brown coat heard him yelling and saw Annabelle coming. As she approached he managed to grab her around the waist and lift her off the ground. She kicked and wiggled trying to break free, but he held her tight as Pinocchio finally caught up.

"Here you are young man," said the policemen handing the puppet girl to Pinocchio.

"Huff..Thank you, officer," Said Pinocchio breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"And YOU, young lady! That was very bad running off without any clothes. You'll catch a cold out here. And your making a seen too! We're going home," Pinocchio scolded her in an angry frightening voice. Poor Annabelle became sad and frighted by this. The people watching did not like with the way Pinocchio was treating her.

"What a brute, how can he treat that sweet little girl like that?" Said a few women. "If he takes her home he'll surely beat her." Said a few boys. Hearing the crowd the policemen thought Pinocchio to be a terrible father. He snatched Annabelle from him and sat her down, then handcuffed Pinocchio and led him away.

"NO! Wait! You can't take me to jail! My daughter just came to life, she needs me!" Pinocchio tried to reason but the officer led him to a large wooden wagon and threw him in locking the door.

"WAIT! Don't take my daddy away! PLEASE!" Annabelle begged pulling on the door of the wagon, but the policemen pulled her off and threw her to the ground. The wagon started off to the prison as Pinocchio looked out the little bar window and saw his daughter running after.

"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried chasing after him.

"Annabelle! Go home, go back home!" Pinocchio called to her. Finally she stopped and watched helplessly as her poor father was taken away to jail. Little Annabelle felt sad and abandoned. Heeding her fathers orders she turned around started walking back to the house.

The wind was freezing and brutal, and the snow fell harder and faster. Little Annabelle was shivering from the blistering cold, her feet felt like ice sickles and she couldn't stop shaking. Finally she made it back to the house and sat down in front of the fire trying to warm herself. The little cat Figaretta watched her from the table and wondered where the puppet girl's father was. Annabelle sat there crying and crying, tears pouring from her eyes like running water. She was cold, hungry and very lonely.

"What a bad girl I am!" She whined pounding her head with her fists making a loud wood knocking sound.

"If only I had listen to daddy he'd be here right now. I'd hug him and kiss him, and tell him how sorry I am," Annabelle felt ashamed of her actions that led to her father being taken from her, now she would have to spend her first night alone without him.

"You see what's happens to bad little children who disobey their parents?" A Little voice called out startling her.

"W-Who said that?" Annabelle looked around the room but there was no one but her and the little cat, then she heard the voice again.

"HERE! UP HERE!" the voice called louder. She looked up and standing on the mantle of the fireplace was a little cricket wearing a blue top hat, a black coat with a yellow tie, a red shirt and brown pants, little blue dress shoes and was carrying a little umbrella in his hand, and on his coat was a golden badge that read Official Conscience.

"Who are you?" Annabelle asked staring up at the little cricket watching her from afar.

"Crickets the name, Jiminy cricket," He said lifting his hat up and introducing himself.

"I've lived in this old house since your grandfather, Geppetto, owned it," said the cricket pointing his umbrella to a picture frame sitting on the mantle which showed Geppetto, Pinocchio as a wooden Puppet, Figaro the cat, and Cleo the gold-fish.

"You're a friend of my daddy?" asked Annabelle when she saw the picture of her father as a little wooden boy.

"That's right, I was his conscience. I helped him become the hard-working man he is today. And I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you, little girl," said Jiminy folding his arms.

"Why?" asked Annabelle.

"I saw everything that happened out there, your right to be ashamed of yourself. Pinocchio is now sitting in jail because of your foolish behavior," said Jiminy.

"I didn't mean too, I just wanted to see the world outside. There are so many new and exciting things to do and see," Annabelle explained herself.

"You can't just go running off doing what ever you want because your curious, that will only lead you to disaster and trouble if you're not careful," said Jiminy pointing his finger at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabelle.

Jiminy jumped into the air, opened his umbrella and gently floated down to the floor.

"You see little Annabelle, the world is full of things called temptations, their bad things that can lead you astray and have devastating consequences," Jiminy explained to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean," said Annabelle scratching her head. Jiminy hopped onto her knee and tried to explain more clearly.

"I'm saying that if you don't behave and listen to your father, he'll think you're a terrible child and won't like you, and neither will anyone else," said Jiminy pointing at her again.

"But I love my daddy! He's the best daddy in the world. I want to do good and make him happy," said Annabelle.

"If you want to please Pinocchio then you have to listen to him, be honest, and go to school like he did, that's what good little boys and girls do." Said Jiminy.

"OK mister Jiminy, how do I start being good?" ssked Annabelle standing up as Jiminy jumped into the palm of her hand and looked around the house.

"Well, for starters, you could clean the house up for your father when he gets home. That'll make him happy," He suggested.

"Alright, let's do it." said Annabelle with a smile.

And so with Jiminy's help, little Annabelle went straight to work tidying up the house. She sweep the floors, dusted the shelves and all the old clocks, washed windows, tables, and dishes. After hours of cleaning the wooden girl became tired and exhausted. Suddenly all the old wooden clocks Geppetto made began to toot, and ring, and whistle. The music was so loud it echoed through the house and could be heard from outside.

"What does that mean?" Annabelle asked looking up at the clocks.

"It's nine o clock, time for us to go to bed," said Jiminy giving a big yawn making Annabelle and Figaretta yawn too.

"But Daddy's not home yet," Annabelle complained.

"Their probably keeping him over night, poor guy. You'll see him tomorrow, then you can apology to him. Now off to bed," said Jiminy.

Annabelle did as she told and got ready for bed. She looked through Pinocchio's dresser and found his old sleeping gown from when he was a boy and put it on. Then she crawled into her grandfather's old bed and tucked herself in. Figaretta jumped up on the bed and cuddled up next to her. Annabelle felt a little less lonely having the little pink kitten and talking cricket watching over her but still longed to see her dear father sitting all by himself in a cold prison cell with no one care for him. Feeling very guilty the girl said a little prayer for him, then laid her head down, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**As you can tell I used more things from the original book. For those of you who don't know, Jiminy Cricket is now voiced by Phil Synder, the father of the MLP Brony analyst INKROSE/Anastasia.**


End file.
